A Fool's Mistake
by Akai Mu Tsuki
Summary: AU Izaya, a fox demon, finds a certain blonde hunter to be intriguing. When he approaches the hunter, Heiwajima Shizuo, will he get killed? Or will he receive a wonderful surprise instead? Beware of smut and yaoi ! PWP R&R please


_**XD This was originally supposed to be another story, but I've already been on such a long hiatus with my other stories that I'm trying to focus more on them. But it's SO hard to do when I've been so obsessed with Shizaya and Izuo lately T^T It doesn't help I've already thought of a sequel idea for this fic…**_

**AU Izaya, a fox demon, finds a certain blonde demon hunter to be intriguing. When he approaches the hunter, Heiwajima Shizuo, will he get killed? Or will he receive a wonderful surprise instead? PWP lol**

**A Fool's Mistake**

Curiosity played across pale features as red eyes scrutinized the blonde hunter. "W-We shouldn't be so close, Izaya," a blue eyed ravenette stuttered nervously.

"Whatever, Mikado. Look at him – he doesn't even have his weapon! And this area is clear of other demons because they're scared. It's the perfect place to be," the one called Izaya giggled before carefully observing the hunter strip his dirt caked clothes off. "…I want to eat him," he whispered lowly. "Over and over and over again…"

"Y-You can only eat someone once," Mikado reminded.

A sly grin formed on Izaya's lips. "Depends on _how_ you eat them," he chirped before flattening his black, fox-like ears against his head to hide them from view. He curled his tail into his pants, wrapping it around one leg, and crawled toward the bathing blonde with the intent to jump off of the branch he was sitting on.

But terrified hands pulled the fox demon back. "Wh-What're y-you doing, Izaya?"

"I wanna talk to the hunter," Izaya purred, likcing his lips as the aforementioned hunter's hands ran across tanned muscles.

"You'll…You'll get killed!"

"Pfft, I know this forest like the back of my hand. I'll outrun him, if anything," the older demon swatted Mikado's hands off of him. "Better not tell Shiki about this, either," he warned before dropping from the tree.

The hunter swiveled his head, alerted by the sound, and spotted Izaya. "…Who are you?"

"I'm called Izaya," said demon slipped into the pristing water and waded over to the blonde man. "What's a handsome devil like you doing here?"

"…I thought Sirens were female."

Izaya blinked in shock before doubling over and laughing, his raven locks swaying in the river. "I'm not a Siren! No, no, no, I'm just a forest spirit! You look really tense there, though, cuties."

"M'name is Shizuo, Heiwajima Shizuo," the hunter bowed a bit in respect. "It must be hard to live in this place, huh? With all these demons corrupting your forest…"

The demon grimaced a bit before regaining composure and settling next to the bare blonde. "Maa, they're not exactly many in number right now."

"Still," Shizuo frowned. "It's annoying. Their smell. I heard royals smell interesting, but I never met one."

"So you have a sensitive smell? Maa, how do you deal with your Familiar?"

"Don't have one," Shizuo shrugged. "Can't since no demon comes close to being a challenge. But that's the reason I was sent out, to find a Familiar for myself to become a full-fledged hunter. Do you know any strong demons?"

"Mmm, I wouldn't say he's strong," Izaya slowly brought out a switchblade, "but he's definitely sly and manipulative. And really hard to catch, so they say."

"Oh? Who?" a knife cut across Shizuo's chest horizontally.

Red eyes glinted with amusement and mischief. "His name is Izaya."

Shizuo pressed a hand against his wound, knowing it was pretty deep but not quite life threatening. "You louse," he growled, standing in the thigh deep water.

"Ooh, you're pretty well endowed, Shizu-chan~!"

The hunter grimaced, holding back a blush, and moved to pick up a boulder. "Shut up you damn flea!"

Izaya dodged the boulder and jumped forward to stand in front of the enraged blonde. "So you _are _ as storng as they say. How interesting~! But it seems you're not quite invincible," a pink tongue licked at the blood trailing down from the deep cut. "Mmm… your blood is delicious, Shizu-chan~!"

Strong hands pushed the demon away, an extremely shocked man blinking in confusion as he stared at the red eyed male. "…What the hell was that for?"

"I could get addicted, Shizu-chan – your blood is really good," Izaya mentally sword when his pants tightened. "Nng, we're gonna have to stop here."

"Like hell we are!" Shizuo roared and tackled the raven haired demon. Taken by surprise, the red eyed male fell on his back in shallow water. He tensed when the hunter practically straddled him to pin him down. "You're dying right here!"

"Th-Then at least stab me instead of—!" Izaya's ears popped up a bit, quivering in pleasure as a prominent blush dusted his cheeks. "Shizu-chan… g-get offa me before I eat you," he breathed unsteadily.

"You're in no position to make threats," Shizuo growled while leaning his face closer to the demon's. He was totally unaware of the arousal beneath the thin, black pants. All he knew was the rushing adrenaline he felt when he held Izaya like this – the demon was utterly at his mercy.

Well, until Izaya felt pressure against his erection and snapped. His vermillion eyes brightened into a ferocious, golden color and his fangs bared as he bucked up between the hunter's legs.

Shizuo _froze. _What. The. Fuck? His mocha brown eyes looked at Izaya's expression closely and was disappointed to find the suffering helplessness gone. But he _was_ just a tad apprehensive about the pleasured and rather predatory look he wore.

"Mnn, Shizu-chan~" the fox demon moaned, circling his hips again for friction. He sighed contently – though he was far from completely satisfied – and smirked at the shocked blonde. "Hope you're ready, Shizu-chan. We demons like it rough."

Before Shizuo could comprehend the words, he was turned on his back and tied up with ribbons of water. "Magic is so useful, isn't it?" Izaya chuckled while nuzzling his nose against a half hard dick. He inhaled only to let out a lewd-sound moan afterwards. "Everything about you is so sexy, Shizu-chan."

"What are you doing? Stop it!" the blonde cried, attempting to shy away as his legs were spread apart. "Gkk… shouldn't you be fucking someone else? Like a _female demon?_"

"Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan," Izaya's yellow eyes gleamed as he took hold of the base of the hardening cock and licked his lips appreciatively. "Even this denial is so endearing."

"Sto-Stoppit…!" Shizuo groaned. His eyelids were drooping already – this was just too much! He'd never had sex before in fear of harming his partner. Currently, he was aware this was the first time he worried for his _own_ safety.

Meanwhile, the fox demon wondered if he could fit everything into his mouth. He shrugged and cautiously took the head into his mouth, minding his fangs. Shizuo gasped and cried out, his toes curling as he came. Izaya swallowed all of the sticky, white semen, loving the salty thickness. "You're really sensitive~"

"Shut… up. This is… first time…" the hunter panted heavily.

"Hmm, then I'll have the honor of having you all~ to myself," Izaya nipped Shizuo's thigh before slipping his pants off to palm his own arousal. "Shizu-chan~" he mewled pleasurably. "I wanna eat you so badly~!"

The phrase from before clicked in Shizuo's head with the current situation – Izaya wanted to fuck him, not literally eat him! And despite that fact that not being eaten was good, Shizuo wasn't at all assured with his alternative. "Uh, no! Leggo of me!" the blonde rejected.

"Ah, you're adorable~" Izaya twisted himself around so his penis dangled above the blonde's face. "But you've really got no say in this," he breathed before taking the cock into his mouth, chuckling when he felt it harden once more.

Shizuo gasped, his wrists and ankles struggling against the magic restraints. The vibrations from the fox demon's chuckle had the blonde moaning and absentmindedly bucking into that warm wetness.

Izaya smirked and wiggled his ass, hoping the hunter would get the message and return the favor. Yet, the motion didn't bring Shizuo's attention to the straining arousal but to the slightly pink entrance one glance up. The blonde swallowed thickly, admiring the lewd color and following the rivulets of water dripping down the demon's ass.

"Ngyah!" Izaya jolted when a tongue circled his entrance, but he didn't mind the feeling much. In fact, he pressed against the slippery muscle with a moan before letting go of Shizuo's erection with a distinct pop. "Shi~t, Shizu-chan! Y'don't need to make me all wet~!" he teased. "That's _my_ job."

And then Shizuo found himself raised onto the bank where his clothes lay scattered. "What're you—?" the blonde's fingers dug into the clothes below him when a hot tongue probed into his hole. "Ahn, no, st-stoppit! Feels too…!"

Ignoring the hunter's halfhearted protests, the demon pressed his face closer to Shizuo's genitals, bobbing his head to thrust his tongue in deeper. "Mnn… can't… dammit, stop you idiotic demo—ooh," the blonde moaned throatily when Izaya's hands rolled his balls and slid along his length teasingly.

Smirking into the blonde's ass, the raven haired demon retrieved his tongue in favor of sucking the puckered hole before kissing it tenderly. "Ah, Shizu-chan, I really, _really _wanna eat you up. So, so much," one hand sneaked around the blonde's waist as Izaya crawled upward. "I want so badly to fuck you right now – pounding mercilessly into your hot ass," with that, he cupped Shizuo's ass with both hands and squeezed them.

"Wh—nng, no, stoppit…" the hunter panted, cheeks flushed and his breath short and ragged.

"I know I should prep you, but I'm impatient about this," the fox demon continued, rubbing his arousal against the larger one with fervor. "You're just – _ah, fuck_ – so unpredictable, Sh-Shizu-chan," the demon nibbled on the blonde's ear with his sharp fangs. "N'I dunno why, but… I wanna kiss you, too…"

A whirl of sensations barraged Shizuo's body and mind when Izaya kissed him just as he entered him. The blonde opened his mouth to scream, but a loud moan was released instead. Izaya raised his hands to hold Shizuo's head steady. His tongue entwined with Shizuo's, coaxing the hunter to reciprocate the action. When he did, the demon growled possessively before gyrating his hips into the tight heat.

With the loss of concentration, the ropes of water snapped easily as Shizuo nearly choked on air and dug his fingers into the soil beside him. His legs flew to the air, toes curling in pleasure and his hips meeting the steady rhythm of Izaya's thrusts despite the stinging pain.

Finally releasing himself from the kiss, the fox demon panted as he sped up. His sensitive skin felt the scorching blood caused by his rough penetration. In apology, he sucked on the junction between Shizuo's neck and collarbone, licking it sensually afterward. "Shizu-chan~ It feels so good inside of you~!"

"Sh-Shut up, damn flea," the hunter groaned, his words laced with no malice. Without even thinking, Shizuo shifted the direction of his hips mid thrust and cried out in pleasure when Izaya slammed into his prostate.

"Mnn, Shizu… stop grabbing onto me so tightly," the fox demon groaned while pounding into the hunter even faster and harder, urged by Shizuo tightening his ass subconsciously.

"Gah, fl-fl…" the blonde gritted his teeth and writhed in pleasure. "Izaya! Haa, fuck! More!" he shouted, everything but Izaya fucking him forgotten.

The demon smirked and pulled the hunter into another kiss. Shizuo's hands shot up to grasp raven locks and pulled him even closer. Moans, saliva, and pleasure was shared between them – the sound of flesh against flesh never sounded so lewd to Shizuo before.

Izaya suddenly began pumping the base of Shizuo's cock with both of his hands, causing the blonde to release their kiss. "Haa! You cheat!" he groaned before coming.

The raven haired demon felt Shizuo tighten and he exhaled sharply as it sent him over the edge. Izaya moaned, his ears trembling with intense pleasure as he released into Shizuo. "Mnn, oh, Shizu~"

Exhausted, the hunter fell on his back. He panted heavily, too tired to even push the demon away from him. Izaya pulled out lazily and crawled onto the blonde, eyes glinting mischievously. "You're really so cute, Shizu-chan," he nuzzled his head into the crook of Shizuo's neck and breathed in a musky scent. "I wanna take you home."

"Don't you dare," the blonde glared at the demon. "I like my life the way it is – I don't need some self-absorbed. arrogant demon to fuck it up."

Izaya giggled, as if expecting such a response. "You're a _demon_ hunter – it was bound to happen _some_ day," the fox demon raised his head to plant a few light kisses against Shizuo's jaw lovingly. "Mmm, I've decided!"

"Decided _what?_" the hunter asked exasperatedly.

"I'm gonna be your Familiar, Shizu-chan," Izaya's tail flicked about across the water's surface with the thought. "That way, we can have s'more fun~!"

Shizuo glared even harder at the raven haired demon, seeing a steely determination in those red eyes. "Dammit, you're not gonna take no for an answer…"

"That is correct~!"

"Fuck my life."

"Oh, but it's not your life I want to fuck, Shizu-chan~! It's _you~!_" the demon smiled slyly and kissed the lethargic hunter. "Get some sleep, Shizu-chan – you'll need your energy for later~!"

The blonde growled weakly, feeling himself slip in and out of consciousness. "Should be ashamed of yourself… taking advantage of me…" he growled lowly.

Izaya purred contently, curling up against Shizuo's chest and listening to the blonde's steady heartbeat. "Mmhmm, but it's your fault for taunting me. Your body is too hot not to be turned on by."

"Shut up… I hate you, you stupid demon," the blonde huffed, closing his eyes.

"But you'll learn to love me~!" Izaya teased with a pleased smile.

Shizuo flushed and turned his face to the side, away from the demon. "Yeah right," he grumbled, uncertain of his own words.

"In due time, Shizu-chan," the ravenette turned the blonde's head to kiss him passionately. "In due time."

_**So how was it? Good? Bad? Please review~! ^^**_


End file.
